Rhivalle
Overview Rhivalle is a country that makes up most of the central land on the main continent. The dense forests and scattered swamps of the country make it a prime place for finding various natural resources and interesting beasts. Government Rhivalle, while one united country, is governed a theocratic government. The people of Rhivalle all unite under the leadership of churches dedicated to various deities, usually ones of nature given Rhivalle's environment. Inhabitants Feys are the most common magical creature found in Rhivalle's landscapes. Various other creatures like elementals, fiends, and monstrosities can also be found wandering the woodlands but not in as high of a frequency as the fey. Most of the humanoids living in Rhivalle as humans, elves, half-elves, and half-orcs. A good number of firbolgs also wander the forests and swamps of the country. Notable Places The Eternal Garden: A forest much denser than the rest of Rhivalle and with wildlife that makes it more akin to a jungle. Fey are far more abundant in this area of Rhivalle and many speculate that a fey village and a portal to the Fey Wilds hide at the center of the Garden. At the west edge of the area is a deep ravine and on the other side of the ravine is an area known as the Lifeless Lands. The Lifeless Lands: A flatland of barrenness that stands in stark contrast with the rest of Rhivalle. No plant life can grow in the area and all non-magical beasts - oddly, save for ravens - shun the place. Few people have ever wandered the Lands and those who return from the journey say that there is only a dead village and decrepit ruins at the center of the lands. On the eastern edge of the Lands is a ravine and on the other side of it is the Eternal Garden. Albiryn: Albiryn is an elven/human kingdom found near the eastern coast of Rhivalle. The kingdom stays relatively isolated from other places besides trading and is known for their fervent worship of Silvanus. Faebell: A farming village where the nearby lake is believed to be the home of a water nymph. People leave offerings to the nymph before every harvest season hopes that she will be appeased and bless the water for the plants. It is also said that four hundred years ago, Faebell was the village where the Raven Queen's Guard made their first appearance. Zwingenhal: A large town where it and and the surrounding villages are dedicated to Chauntea, the goddess of agriculture. At the center of the town is a permanent teleportation circle that is used by many travelers (usually government and military officials, nobles, traders, or adventuring parties) to quickly move from another country to Rhivalle or vice versa. It is one of the Five Connected Cities. Timberwind: A large trade city and home to the Chapel of Elhonna, the goddess of woodlands and most revered of the nature deities in Rhivalle. Earnest Mountain: The tallest mountain in Klosseipa. The mountain is so tall that if one goes high enough, they will find snow even during the hottest summer days. Category:Klosseipa Category:DnD